Yokai Academy meets The Undertaker
by SpiritReaper42
Summary: After what happened at WWE WrestleMania 27, Mark Calaway, aka The Undertaker, travels to Japan and becomes a teacher at Yokai Academy. What would happen if he meets a human, a vampire, a succubus, a snow woman, and 2 witches? T-Rated for mild language and brutal violence.
1. The Deadman and a Vampire

**Yokai Academy meets The Undertaker**

**Hey guys, just want to let you know that this is my newest story. I hope you guys like it and if you do, just review it and tell me what you. If you think it's good or bad, it doesn't matter because all I want to hear is your honesty. I do not own Rosario + Vampire or The Undertaker. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Funimation and The Undertaker belongs to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).**

After a few months of a serious injury from his match against Triple H at WrestleMania 27, The Undertaker has gotten out of the hospital and went home trying to figure what he's going to do before he returns to WWE once again and challenge whoever would try to go against the 19-0 streak at WrestleMania 28 in 2012.

Two weeks later, after traveling to Japan, Undertaker was riding his motorcycle to head to his new job (think of it as if he still got the bike since the attitude era). He manage to find a job that would fit his dark energy and scary personality, a job as a teacher in Yokai Academy. A school filled with monsters that would learn how to coexist withe humans. and if any human comes to the school, they will be killed immediately. It doesn't matter because he is known as "The Demon of Death Valley". In his interview, after meeting the headmaster, Undertaker was told about the rules especially the on rule that says "nobody is allowed to reveal their true form at all". So he has no choice but to start teaching as his own human self, Mark William Calaway.

By the time he got through a cave, Mark has made it the cliff side with the academy far away in distance. Around him was a dark, gloomy, and strange looking forest. Most of the trees were dead and rotten, skulls were found on the ground, and at the edge of the cliff was a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says "Yokai Private Academy". It looked a little bit like a horror movie. But nothing like that could scare Mark or The Undertaker.

Mark: *In his usual dark voice* Yokai Academy...you better be prepared...to witness the darkness of The Undertaker.

As Mark Calaway, he appears to be an Irish and Native American from Houston, Texas, his skin was pale white, his eyes are blue, his hair is long (but not too long) and black, his beard shaved but growing a little, and with a few tattoos on his neck and on his arms. He was wearing long blue jeans, dark sunglasses, a pair of grey biker boots, a grey T-shirt, a Black leather jacket, and a black bandanna on his head covering his hair. As The Undertaker, he has the same appearance, except he's from Death Valley, he wears a dark trench coat, a dark hat, a pair of black gloves, one black elbow pad, black tights with his logo on each side of his legs, a black singlet, and a pair of black boots.

As soon as Mark was heading to the school, he heard some crashing noises, so he decided to go check it. He soon noticed a bunch of tombstones and more skulls around the forest. By the time got over to where that crash came from, there were two students on the floor, with a bike in front of them. To make sure no one finds out his secret, he pretends to be concern, walks over to them, and asks if they were alright.

Mark: Hey you kids alright? I heard some crash from over there. Just wanted to see what was going on.

They turned around and noticed Mark from behind them. One of them was a boy, and the other was a girl. The boy's skin color was pale, his hair color was brown, eyes are brown, his school uniform was a green jacket with a red tie, and brown pants. The girl's skin color was pale white, her hair was long and pink, eyes are green, wearing the similar jacket, but with a short skirt.

Girl: Yeah, we're fine. I accidentally ran over my new friend with my bike.

Boy: But it's okay, at least no one got hurt or anything.

Mark: I could see that. Are you two new here to Yokai Academy? Because it looks like you guys are lost.

Girl: Oh yes we are. First year actually. My name is Moka Akashiya

Boy: And I'm Tsukune Aono.

Mark: *As he crossed his arms* Name's Mark Calaway, but I prefer to be called Mark. I'm the new teacher here in the school.

Tsukune: *Concerned about Mark's name* Mark...wait. You're not from Japan, are you?

Mark: I'm from Houston, Texas in the U.S. Traveled all the way after suffering an injury from my recent job, but next year I'll be back. But for now, I think being a teacher will get my mind off things.

Moka: *Politely* Well it's nice to meet you Mark, I hope we'll get along. I mean who knows? Maybe we could be in your class.

Tsukune: I think that would be reasonable.

Mark: As soon as you get your schedules, there might be a chance that you could be in my class. But for now you two should be heading to the entrance ceremony, just walk straight, and you'll be there just in time.

Tsukune: *As he looked straight at the school* Wow, I never knew the school was straight ahead. Thanks for the help, Mark.

Mark: *As he got on his bike* No problem kid, just watch out for any trouble. I could tell that things aren't going to be well for some of us.

And with that, Mark had went off to the academy to begin his job, leaving Moka and Tsukune as they walked towards the academy as well.

Moka: He seems nice, but what does he mean by things aren't going to be well?

Tsukune: I don't know. *In his thoughts* "But he sure looks familiar, especially that voice of his. I felt like I've seen him before"

Right after the entrance ceremony was over, Mark went over to his desk in his own classroom, as he was ready to start teaching. As soon as his students, he took a look at his list of roster students for the day, and he noticed that Tsukune and Moka are not part of his class.

Mark: *In his thoughts* "Despite not being part of my class, I should keep an eye on Tsukune. I could sense that he's a human the moment i met him. But if these students need to learn how to live in harmony with the humans, then his secret shall not be revealed."

As the students got to their seats, Mark has gotten off his chair, took of his shades, and began teaching.

Mark: Alright, we shall begin our class right now. My name is Mark Calaway and if you never heard of me, it's because I'm from Houston, Texas in the U.S. But I am Irish and Native American, and I'm here to teach you not only on "How to coexist with humans" but to teach you about how most society nowadays pay more attention on Mixed Martial Arts and Wrestling. If any of you are interested, I could teach you how to wrestle or fight like the MMA at the gym. Any questions before we begin?

One male student raised his hand to ask Mark a question.

Mark: Yes?

Male student #1: Just to be sure, how can you able to teach us all that?

Mark: We will schedule our two different classes to keep track on what we're doing, Since tomorrow is the first day of class, I'll start with wrestling, then on the next day, we will start with MMA. Day 1: Wrestling and Day 2: MMA. Once we began these classes, we'll be going in repeat everyday until I start heading back home in 2012.

Another male student raised his hand.

Male student #2: What are you gonna be doing in 2012 anyway?

Mark: Recently I suffered a recent injury from my last job so I'm taking some time off. So for now, teaching is the best job to keep my mind off things.

Female student #1: *As she raised her hand* So what job were you working as?

The windows was then sealed shut, leaving everyone in the dark, as little bit of light but not so bright came, and then smoke came in from out of nowhere. The students then found out that it was Mark using dark energy, scaring the hell out of all of them.

Mark: *In his dark voice* Just so you know...I work as a wrestler in the WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment. But do not think that I am a human! And do not tell anyone about this! I will tell them myself. I am known as "The Phenom", "The Demon of Death Valley", and I am known as "The Deadman". My name is The Undertaker and I am only using 30% of my dark energy. And if you're against that, I will make you perish, and you will all...REST...IN...PEACE!

The students were nodding their heads as they fear The Undertaker's darkness and his tone. And then everything went back to normal, even Mark himself has gone back to normal.

Mark: Any more questions you like to share? Feel free to share.

The students just sat there with no replies. They really got scared of The Undertaker, so they decided not to get him pissed off, or question him about being a human.

Mark: Good. Then tomorrow, we shall begin on our lesson of wrestling, and this lesson is about WWE Monday Night Raw.

After class was over, Mark had met a few teachers at the teacher's lounge. These teachers were Shizuka Nekonome, Tsukune and Moka's homeroom teacher and the advisor of the Newspaper Club (which we would get that eventually), Okuto Kotsubo, the physical education teacher, and Ririko Kagome, the math teacher. Mark had with walked in to get a drink of water until Okuto walked to him and made a conversation.

Okuto: I heard that you're teaching the students about the MMA and wrestling.

Mark: *After getting his drink* Let's just say that these students need to learn about what human society are into nowadays.

Ririko: Yes that may be true but I have a question for you. Are you aware that there are some monsters you never heard of in this academy?

Mark: *As he took off his shades* Not really. The only monsters I have met is a demon of Satan (Kane), a vampire (Gangrel), and a beast incarnate (Brock Lesnar) .

Shizuka then hands Mark a book that contains information about monsters whether they are in Yokai Academy or not.

Shizuka: *With a cheerful voice* Why don't you try reading this book? There's plenty of info about the monsters you need to know.

Mark: *As he grabbed it* I think this is what I need actually, thanks. *As he got out* If you'll excuse me, I'll probably check if there are students who want to learn how to wrestle or fight in MMA.

Mark was then walking through the hallway, finishing his book he was given, right at the final pages where it mentions that vampires are S-Class monsters.

Mark: S-Class monsters? Never heard something like that before. Not even Gangrel has ever mentioned this to me ever since he joined The Ministry of Darkness back at 1999.

While Mark was finished with his book, he noticed a crowd from outside, like as if there's a fist fight. He checked it out and noticed that there was Tsukune being manhandled by another student named Saizou Komiya, while Moka just stand there worried about Tsukune. Mark asks one of the students on what's going on.

Male student #3: Saizou Komiya was messing with that new guy, just so he could get Moka Akashiya for himself.

Female student #2: He's one of those ill mannered rouge monsters.

Male student #3: He sounds like a ladies man, from all the human women he molested.

Mark had unleash his dark energy as he heard about what Saizou did.

Mark: *In his thoughts* "Saizou Komiya has now sealed his fate!"

Saizou: *After fast throwing Tsukune to the vending machine* So Moka, why don't you forget about the dumb-ass and hang out with me instead?

As Moka was about to respond with a no, they heard a bell toll coming from out of nowhere. Everyone was confused about the sound, until the bell tolled again, but this time there was a huge dark storm cloud appeared. It did not rain but it was shooting lightning and thunder bolts.

Saizou: *Growls in anger* What the hell is going on here?! Is this some kind of trick or something?!

His answer came as a huge bolt of lightning struck between Saizou, Moka, and Tsukune appeared, and then from out of nowhere was none other than Mark Calaway, using 43% of his dark energy.

Mark: *Glares at Saizou with his dark voice* Saizou Komiya...you have sealed your fate for what you have done. And if Moka does not want to spend some quality time with you...then you shall stay away from her and never mess with Tsukune Aono again.

Saizou: *Grins as he glares at Mark* Listen old man, I don't know who you are but I don't have to listen to you. So why don't you just get out of the way and-

Mark interrupts Saizou as he used his right hand and grabs by the throat choking him. Everyone was shocked to see Mark do something like that, even Moka and Tsukune. Saizou tries to break free but Mark's dark energy was too strong.

Mark: Now you listen here and shut your mouth! I am the new teacher in this school, I am teaching these students about the MMA and wrestling, and you are going to give me some respect (the part about respect was from the attitude era). Now you will either do as I say...or I will make you REST...IN...PEACE!

Mark then lets go of Saizou instead of using the Chokeslam by pushing him away. Saizou then walked away from the confrontation, leaving Mark as he lowers down his dark energy, while the other students except Tsukune and Moka, went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Mark: *As he walked over to Tsukune as he extend his hand* You alright kid? That must have hurt really bad.

Tsukune: *As he grabs Mark's hand and got up to his feet* Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping out there Mark.

Mark: No problem kid. I wouldn't want to see others suffer for pathetic reasons.

Moka: But how did you know I would refuse to hang out with Saizou? And what was that you just did to him?

Mark: *As he put on his shades* Just 43% of my dark energy and I can sense your compassion and bond with Tsukune.

Moka then nods in agreement as she blushed about how much she bonded with Tsukune. Tsukune on the other hand was still wandering about whether or he seen Mark from somewhere before.

Mark: Anyway, you two should get a move on and ignore what just happen. The last thing I need is an insult from a sick student like Saizou Komiya.

Tsukune then remembers something as he started to ask Mark a question.

Tsukune: Wait a minute, Mark. Aren't you a former WWE champion named...The Undertaker? I mean you do look just like him.

Mark: *Turns around as he walked away* Maybe I am, Tsukune. Maybe I am.

Moka: *As she looked at Tsukune with a curious look* You know him Tsukune?

Tsukune: Not really. I watched wrestling a few times before. It's just that he looked just like the wrestler himself.

Mark then went to the gym while the lights were out, wearing his gloves, boots, a grey jacket, black pants, with no hat or bandanna on his head, exercising his physical strength, mentally, and gaining more power in order to put his WrestleMania streak to a new level. He thought of an opponent he would like to face when WrestleMania 28 comes by.

Mark: Once I complete my training, I will be back at the WWE...and I will have rematch against Triple H at WrestleMania 28. What happened at our No Holds Barred match at WrestleMania 27...I do not want 'that scene' to be a lasting memory of my own legacy. So I am willing to give Hunter another chance at immortality.

As Mark was about to continue his training until he noticed that Tsukune running through the forest, carrying a brown bag with a strap on his left shoulder, while Moka was chasing after him with a worried expression. Mark somehow knew this would happen so he used his dark energy to follow the human.

Tsukune: *In his thoughts* "I'm sorry Moka. But I can't risk my life in this crazy school. But then again, I still wanted to know if Mark is actually The Undertaker. Maybe I should see him myself and-"

Tsukune slowed down as heard the same bell toll from earlier, the storm cloud appeared again, the thunder and lightning has struck, and smoke coming through the forest. And then Mark from out of nowhere, in his usual clothes from earlier, scaring him from behind.

Mark: *With a disappointed look* Where do you think you're going kid?

Tsukune: Mark? How did you find me? And what are you talking about?

Mark: Do not try to change the subject, Tsukune. If you won't tell me, then forget it. I already knew where you were going. I could sense your fear, your guilt, and your curiosity. I knew you were a human the moment I met you.

Tsukune: *As his eyes widened* You're not going to tell anybody, are you?

Mark: Wrong Tsukune. These monsters need to learn how get along with humans...so I kept that secret in order to protect you. And to let you know, I have a secret I want you to keep.

Mark then took off his bandanna and shades, revealing his hair, and rolled his eyes till Tsukune sees no pupils, scaring him before he rolls them back.

Tsukune: *As he was shaking in fear* S-So that means y-you're-?

Mark: Yes I am, Tsukune. I am "The Deadman" himself from World Wrestling Entertainment. I am THE UNDERTAKER!

Tsukune: But I thought everything in the WWE was all just a gimmick...wasn't it?

Mark: Wrong again kid. I may be a wrestler...but everything that me and the rest of the WWE Superstars and Divas has ever done and who we are is real. I know of a solution that can help you survive this school...and to keep your friendship with Moka.

Tsukune: Really? I'll do anything to protect myself and Moka. Just tell me what I need to do.

Mark: Trust me, you would not enjoy this. I have found out that you and Moka will be in my class tomorrow...so I want you to meet me after class and I will tell you what you need to do.

Tsukune: *Knowing that this is not going to be his day* Alright I'll do it. But just as long I can be able to protect Moka.

Mark: *Gives him a small smile* Good, then you should get going and apologize to Moka right now.

Just when Tsukune was doing what Mark says, a certain female voice started to scream, causing them look ahead on where it comes from. They both recognized it to be Moka being in serious trouble.

Tsukune: Moka? *As he looked at Mark* You don't think that Saizou could be giving up, could he?

Mark: That sick monster has really sealed his fate this time. Kid I think you should get over there right now...and do not worry. I'll be over there as soon as I can.

Tsukune then went over to find and help out Moka, leaving Mark while he's unleashing his 100% of his dark energy, and it could take a while for him to become his deadman persona. A few minutes later, Saizou, while in his monster form known as an orc, had punched Tsukune, sending him to the cliff side where the cave is. Moka was next to the human frightened to see him hurt so badly. Saizou was about to walk over to Tsukune and finish him off until a bell toll came out of nowhere again.

Saizou: *Growls in deep anger* Old man if this is one of your tricks, then you know damn well it's not funny!

Tsukune: *Groans in pain* It's...not...a trick. He's here..."The Deadman" has risen...to put an end to this.

As Saizou was about to respond to what Tsukune just said, the cloud storm appeared again, lightning and thunder striking down, smoke from out of nowhere, and the bell tolled again. Then Mark was standing behind the orc, with his wrestling gear and his full 100% of his dark energy, he has completed his transformation as The Undertaker.

Moka's eyes were widened in terror to see how scary The Undertaker could be, Tsukune was shocked but was amazed to see "The Phenom" in person. As everything except the dark storm cloud disappeared, Saizou turned around and when he did, Undertaker gives him Ballistic punching combination, and then finished him with a throat thrust.

The Undertaker: *In his dark voice* Saizou Komiya...you should have heed my warning. Now...you shall be put to your misery! The Undertaker will terminate you...and put your rotting corpse into the fiery pits of hell!

Saizou then tried to make punch against The Undertaker. But "The Demon of Death Valley" had duck from under, and then ran back to the orc and used a leaping flying clothesline, sending him to the ground while Undertaker got back on his feet. Tsukune and Moka were amazed to see how athletic and strong The Undertaker really is.

Tsukune: *Smiling* And I thought I'd never get a chance to meet The Undertaker like this. This is insane but yet incredible.

Moka: Tsukune you don't think that he could be...Mark, is he?

Tsukune: Yeah...but don't worry about it. He's on our side and not only that, he knew I was a human the whole time.

Moka was shocked to hear that last part but considering that The Undertaker was their friend Mark, she would believe that Tsukune was right. Saizou couldn't take any more damage as he was standing on one knee. But Undertaker is not finished just yet, he was preparing himself to use the Tombstone Piledriver.

Saizou: *Shaking in fear* Okay, okay! I get your point! I give up! I promise I'll leave those two alone! I'll even learn to respect you!

The Undertaker: If only you would have listen to my warning...but now you have gone too far for the last time. It is the time that I shall put you in your place...IN HELL!

As The Undertaker was about to finish Saizou off, a loud snapped has stopped "The Phenom", causing both to look at where it comes from. They then noticed that Moka looks different for some reason. Her hair was now silver, fangs looked more visible, and her eyes are now red, even red aura surrounds her. Her Rosario was somehow at the hands of Tsukune, which means that Moka's true form has been revealed.

Saizou: T-This can't be! Silver hair, red eyes, massive energy! It's just like the legends says! This is the power of an S-Class monster...A VAMPIRE!

Inner Moka: *Stares at Undertaker in a deeper voice* Undertaker, thank you for protecting Tsukune and my other half. *As she turns her attention to Saizou* But this is my fight from now on.

The Undertaker has no fear despite witnessing Moka's vampire transformation. He really wants to finish off Saizou but seeing how she has been put through, she deserve to give the orc some payback.

The Undertaker: I will allow you to terminate this pathetic being...but just so you know, I will still put him in his own grave.

Inner Moka: *Smirks at Undertaker* Do what you want to him. Cause I wouldn't care less about what happens to him.

Tsukune: *In his thoughts* "I'm not sure if those two will ever get along. But I wonder how they would end up as a tag team?"

Inner Moka: *Frowns at Saizou* It's time that scum like you should...KNOW YOUR PLACE!

She then roundhouse kicked the orc, sending him flying until he crashes. The Undertaker was somehow impressed with what Moka just did, even her true strength is powerful but we don't know if she could be that powerful than "The Demon of Death Valley".

Saizou: Y-Yes ma'am...I know my place alright. *He then faints*

Moka then walked over to Tsukune, who managed to get up, while The Undertaker just walked pass by her until he reaches Saizou and when he did, he was ready to finish this off with one of his most toughest moves of all in the WWE. He used his signature taunt called the "You're Finished", picks up the orc, and used the kneeling reverse piledriver known as The Tombstone Piledriver. Moka and Tsukune's eyes widened to see how The Undertaker would do something like that but the human was more amazed to witnessed one of "The Deadman's" greatest move of all time.

Tsukune: The Tombstone Piledriver. Never thought I could see this in person...especially Moka's true form. *As he was about to faint* But which one...is the real Moka?

Tsukune then fainted after being put through a lot of damaged but Moka caught him before he fell. The vampire then stare at The Undertaker as he walked over to her and put on his coat and hat.

Inner Moka: So have you really sent that weakling to hell?

The Undertaker: No...but I have put him into a deep dark sleep...and as soon a he awakens from the dark slumber, he will never even think of going near us again. All he ever thinks about is that we are his greatest fears.

Inner Moka: If that's the case, then this could be a gift from someone who possesses dark energy. I'm really impressed with what you just did to him.

The Undertaker: That is what happens when those whoever pushed me any further...even the innocent. So I suggest if you don't push me further kid.

Moka didn't like to hear The Undertaker talking to her like that. But knowing that this is bad timing, she decided to let it slide. The next day came as Tsukune got up, staring at Moka, who appears to have the Rosario back on, and Mark as he was in his usual clothes.

Moka: Tsukune you're awake. I thought you would never get up from being hurt.

Mark: You really have gotten a beating there kid, but you were willing to protect Moka despite of being a human. Now that is what I call bravery.

Tsukune: *Confused* Moka? Mark? Have you two already gotten back to normal?

Mark: Let's just say that some of us wants to save our strengths after a recent battle, kid. *As he hands Tsukune an envelope* Plus you should have read the bus schedule before having the thought of leaving the school.

Tsukune then grabs the envelope, opens it, and reads the schedule, and he was shock to see what it just said. Mark couldn't believe it either but he would care less about it because he just wanted to become more stronger without any fans getting in the way. It turns out that the bus can comes by once a month.

Tsukune: *Changing the subject as he stared at Mark* But I still can't believe that I get to meet someone like you Mark. You're The Undertaker: 4-time WWE Champion, 3-time World Heavyweight Champion, 6-time Tag Team Champion, Hardcore Champion, and the 2007 Royal Rumble winner. You even beaten 17 superstars in 18 WrestleManias, two in a Handicap match, especially your own brother Kane twice, which is the same number of times you have beaten Shawn Michaels.

Moka was amazed that Tsukune would know so much of Mark's recent accomplishments in wrestling, he really is a fan of WWE. Mark was impressed as well, knowing that the human has ever seen The Undertaker's recent matches.

Mark: You actually seen all those matches?

Tsukune: Only on television, DVD, and videos on the internet.

Mark: But yet you forgotten about my recent match at WrestleMania 27.

Tsukune: Yeah about that, I haven't got to see it yet. My parents didn't even have enough money for the pay-par-view, the DVD hasn't came out yet, and I forgotten about the internet ever since I found out I would come to this school.

Mark: Well tomorrow I would start our lesson on Monday Night Raw and if you like, you could stay after school and watch WrestleMania 27.

Moka: That sounds like a great idea.

Tsukune: Yeah. I'll be looking forward to it. Thanks Mark.

Mark: *As he turned and walk away* No problem, Tsukune. But you two should get some rest, I'll be reporting this in little detail, and be sure that you'll get a free pass for the day.

Mark then continued walking to school to finish his training at the gym as he heard Tsukune screaming in pain. He found out that Moka was sucking his blood like any vampires does now and then. He then took a look at his dark energy from his hand, thinking about his upcoming WrestleMania match against Triple H.

Mark: Like any other vampire would do, just use their fangs, and take a person's blood away. *In his dark voice* But I will be looking forward to give you another chance at immortality, Hunter. And when I do, you will...REST...IN...PEACE!

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter but get read as The Undertaker meets the upcoming monster. What will he do to help out Tsukune? Will Inner Moka returns? And what monster would they meet? Stay tune for another chapter of Yokai Academy meets The Undertaker. Hypergogeta2012: signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	2. The Demon and The Succubus

**Yokai Academy meets The Undertaker**

**Hey guys, Hypergoget2012 is back and here to tell you that we shall now begin the new chapter. And remember, I hope you guys like it and if you do, just review it and tell me what you think. If you think it's good or bad, it doesn't matter because all I want to hear is your honesty. I do not own Rosario + Vampire or The Undertaker. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Funimation and The Undertaker belongs to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). **

Another day came by at Yokai Academy as Mark started training at the gym before it's time to get back to work. As usual, he is training physically, mentally, and gaining more dark energy and God knows how much will he use to take down Triple H at WrestleMania 28. He remembered what he needs to do to help Tsukune survive this school despite him being a human.

_*Flashback*_

Mark and Tsukune were training at the gym all night because Mark wanted the human to meet him at midnight. Tsukune would want to go against it, but he wanted to protect Moka and survive this crazy school, so he decided to meet him there. Mark was in his usual gear from his previous work out while Tsukune was wearing a white T-Shirt and maroon work-out pants (I don't know what kind a clothing on the show, believe me) and white tennis shoes.

Mark taught him a few wrestling moves he used as The Undertaker, how to use dark energy, and how to control it so that it won't react too much in a bad position. Tsukune was still wandering why would Mark teach him all the moves he knows and started to think that it was more like how to become a wrestler.

Tsukune: Hey Mark, can I ask you something?

Mark: *Sighs as he closed his eyes* Let me guess. You wanted to know what this training is about and why am I teaching you my wrestling techniques and my dark energy?

Tsukune: *As his eyes widened* Yeah but I also wanted to know what did you do that brought you here in the first place.

Mark: *As he walked towards Tsukune* You're not going to believe any of this kid. But it all started with Triple H at WrestleMania 27. I will use my dark energy to show you what happen between me and him in a No Holds Barred Match.

Mark the placed his hand on Tsukune's head. He used his dark energy, allowing the human to see what happen in the main event at WrestleMania 27. And after a few minutes of witnessing what Triple H did to The Undertaker, Tsukune was shocked to believe what just happen. Even the fact that Hunter used a Tombstone Piledriver against "The Deadman", and despite that he lost to 'Taker by the modified gogoplata known as the Hell's Gate, The Undertaker wasn't able to stand up from that many damage from "The Game".

Mark: *As he released his hand* So you see Tsukune, I left the WWE after what happen at WrestleMania, because I do not want to come back with how much humiliation Hunter has put me through. And the reason why I'm training you with everything I know is because I want you to become "The Demon of Yokai Academy".

Tsukune: *Confused* "The Demon of Yokai Academy"? What is that supposed to mean?

Mark: It means you'll be the next Undertaker in this school.

Tsukune: *Shocked* THE NEXT UNDERTAKER?! THAT'S WHAT THIS TRAINING IS ALL ABOUT?! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!

Mark: I will explain the rest of this by the time we meet tomorrow. You will understand as soon as your dark energy reacts. *As he got into his battle stance* Now I'm going to hit you with a clothesline without hesitating and when I do, you will dodge from my attack, and when I turn around, you will grab my neck and hit me with a Chokeslam without hesitating either. I might use my hand grab your neck, use my other hand force you to let go, and hit you with the same technique.

Tsukune nodded as he got into his battle stance. Mark started charging at him with a clothesline but the human dodge from the attack like it was nothing. As soon as "The Deadman" turned around, he was caught by Tsukune's hand, choking his neck with dark energy coming from the human's body.

Tsukune: *With a shock expression* No way! Was that dark energy coming out from my body?! It's too insane to believe-

Mark interrupted him by using his right hand to grab his neck, choking him, then send him to the ground with a hard hitting Chokeslam. As he landed on the ground, Tsukune was unable to get up, and groans in pain. Mark then gave the human a look to show his disappointment and gave him a pack of ice to heal his wounds before he started to get up.

Mark: Let this be lesson to you, kid! You know what? Let it be two lessons; 1) Never get distracted for any good, bad, or pathetic reasons, and 2) Never hesitate the next time you use a dangerous move against your opponent, even if it's against your own will! This opportunity can be a risk but this is your chance of survival! Do you understand?!

Tsukune nods his head rapidly in fear as he made a mental note to that. But on the other hand, Mark was right about everything. He wanted to survived the school and protect Moka, even if he doesn't have that kind of power. So he thought to himself if all this training the only way to do what he must, then so be it.

Mark: *As he started walking away* Get some rest kid. Because training is over until next week. To be honest, I was actually proud that you have gain your dark energy. I have always understand that Paul Bearer and my brother Kane have that kind of power but never thought that a human would.

The human sighed in relief to here something like that from a guy who puts others in a casket, throws them off a Hell in a Cell, and puts them in the Hell's Gate, causing them cough out blood from their throats. He then walked out of the gym, leaving Mark while he continues his training, and went back to his dorm.

_*Flashback ends*_

Mark sighed as he realize that he could be putting Tsukune's life on the line just to allow him to stay at Yokai Academy...but for helping him out, his life also on the line, only because he wanted to face Triple H at WrestleMania. As his training session was over, Mark began walking to his classroom to start working. But he stopped as he felt a dark presence that can rival his dark energy...but the human version of "The Demon of Death Valley" knows who it is.

Mark: *In his dark voice* You can come out right now and face me so I can get an explanation from you. I know who you are and that you are here...Kane.

And with that, an explosion came in between four corners, causing the lights to turn red. As an eerie song called "Man on Fire" by Jim Johnston started playing, a big amount of fire appeared behind Mark, forcing him to turn around. When the fire went out, a man appears out of nowhere that not only that has the power of dark energy...but with demonic energy that can get his power to rival Mark/Undertaker's. His demonic laughter caused Mark to believe he is what the human "Phenom" assumed to be.

Mysterious Man (Who assumes to be Kane): It has been a while hasn't it, brother?

Kane (who we now know as) is from a desolate place known as Hell, and is 90 inches taller but is 2 years younger than Mark. His skin is pale white, his eyes are different in a creepy way, the right is brown and the left is blue, and his head is completely shaved. He wears two black elbow pads, one black fingerless glove on his right hand, on black wrist band on his left hand, black wrestling tights with a red squiggly line on the upper part and one on each of his thighs, and black boots.

Mark: *Glares at Kane* It wouldn't have been if you have never betrayed me in the first place! And what's worst?! You had The Nexus interfered with our battle, which allows you to bury me alive! Why would a coward like you be here and dare to call me brother?!

Kane: *Glares back* I am here to explain that I realized my mistakes towards you and my alliance with The Nexus has been giving me consequences! These consequences cost me my father, Paul Bearer, and my World Heavyweight Championship because of Edge! My alliance with Wade Barrett has been a lie because he betrayed me! I came here to ask for your forgiveness Mark and I want us to reunite as The Brothers of Destruction! I will do anything to bring our brotherhood back!

Mark: *Calmed* Forgiveness? Anything for my forgiveness? There are a few conditions that I want you to do. And believe me, you won't enjoy this.

Kane: Anything to bring The Brothers of Destruction back, Undertaker.

Mark explained to Kane about why he left the WWE and why he chose to work at Yokai Academy. He also explained the school rules, to help him out as a co-teacher of his classroom, about Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, Tsukune's dark energy (which it shocked Kane), and to help him survive the school without being killed. "The Devil's Favorite Demon" started to laugh evilly like as if that wouldn't be so bad.

Kane: If that is what takes to earn your forgiveness brother, then why would I not enjoy this?

Mark: Because I am not finished. I want to finish this once and for all...in an Inferno Match against...you!

Kane was shocked in disbelief to hear his older brother challenging him to an Inferno Match, but the look on Mark's face was convincing enough. He nods in agreement for every condition he has been given. Mark was really waiting to finish off "The Big Red Monster" since 2010, for betraying him and for being a coward.

Mark: Before we start teaching, I want you to transform into your human self. You know the rules...Glenn.

Kane then did his signature trademark, causing another explosion to happen, allowing the lights to turn back to normal. He has now become his human self known as Glenn Thomas Jacobs. Glenn has the same appearance as Kane but he is from Jefferson City, Tennessee and his are both normal brown, he wears a long blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and a white long-sleeved buttoned up shirt tucked in.

He and Mark then left the gym and head to their classroom and start teaching. As soon as they got in, they noticed that the students were chatting, except Tsukune and Moka (who has their class for the day). Mark finds it strange that those two weren't talking to each other.

Glenn: *Points at Tsukune* That's the kid you were talking about?

Mark: Yes, and the girl with the pink hair behind him is Moka. But I sense that something has gone wrong between them.

Glenn: So what should we do for now, brother?

Mark: I'll introduced you to them but if you like, you can use your trademark to get them to pay attention.

Glenn made a devious smirk at the idea. So he walk in front of Mark, raised his hands in the air, and did his signature trademark, causing the four corners to explode and turn the lights red. The students were shocked in fear as they turn around and noticed that it was Glenn who caused it. They were confused to see another man who was with Mark, but to Tsukune, he looks familiar.

Mark: Sorry that you all had to see that. But I believe that this is what's best to gain all of your attention, so for being late, this is all on me. *Looks at Glenn* You may change the lights back.

The human version of "The Devil's Favorite Demon" proceeded to use his trademark again, causing another explosion to appear, allowing the lights to turn back to normal. The students were surprised and shaking in fear to see Glenn having an ability that is so demonic, it can at least be at half of the devil's power.

Mark: This man you are aware of is none other than my younger half-brother, Glenn Jacobs, and he will be assisting me as the substitute or co-teacher of this class. He is a fellow wrestler from Jefferson City, Tennessee in the U.S. If he is pleased, you are allowed to call him by his first name, he is also my former tag team partner in the WWE. I think it is more fitting that my brother finish his description.

Glenn: *In his demonic voice* Just like my brother, Mark or if you're aware The Undertaker, I am not a weak and pathetic human being! I am a monster who also lives in Hell and a spawn of Paul Bearer! I am "The Big Red Monster" and "The Devil's Favorite Demon"! My name is Kane and just like Satan, no weak monster like all of you can defeat me! And if you think you're better than me or Satan, then I will show you what Hell really looks like!

Glenn started laughing like the demon he is, causing everyone to nods rapidly in fear, and they decided not to questioned him about his position or his reputation. Tsukune was excited but freaked out to meet the second member of The Brothers of Destruction, while Moka was beginning to have trust issues with someone like Glenn.

Moka: *In her thoughts* "He's so desolate and evil. I can't believe that Mark would have a brother like him. Not only that, something has gone wrong with Tsukune before and after what he said to me. He wouldn't tell me what he and Mark were doing ever since we met Mark's monster form, The Undertaker."

Tsukune: *In his thoughts* "I can't believe this is happening. Here I am in a crazy monster school with not only a cute vampire like Moka, but with two of the most dominant monsters in the WWE, The Brothers of Destruction! And to make things more crazy, I manage to have dark energy like The Undertaker and Kane! What's next?! Brock Lesnar or that worm eating monster The Boogeyman?!

Tsukune was disgusted at the thought of what The Boogeyman had done during his time in the WWE, but then forgot about it as he realized something.

Tsukune: "Speaking of Moka, I gotta apologized to her for what I said, even though I didn't mean those things. The problem is that it has something to do with Kurumu, plus I have to continue training with not only Mark, but with his brother."

However there was a girl next to Moka who snarled at the fact the Glenn/Kane is here. Her skin color was pale white, her hair color was light blue with a ribbon tying it up in a ponytail and her eyes are purple. Instead of a school jacket, she wore a yellow sweater over a white undershirt, she still kept the skirt on though. Her name is Kurumu Kurono.

Kurumu was involved in this because earlier, she met Tsukune by pretending that she was hurt or something, and when the human was taking her to the infirmary, she looked into his eyes and did something that caused him to say mean things to Moka. She knew that Mark was involved in this in the first place, especially as The Undertaker, now Kurumu is going to have to deal with Glenn/Kane.

Kurumu: *In her thoughts* "I'm sick and tired of this! I've already have enough trouble with both Moka and Mark, now I have to deal with someone like his brother! If I don't think fast, they'll get in the way of my plan!"

Mark: Alright, now that the introduction of my brother is done, we will skip our lesson for today and begin watching WWE's WrestleMania 27. You see, I thought this could increase your chances with getting use to this class and our rules, so I came up with the idea and brought a DVD projector in class so we could watch.

Glenn: Not only that, we thought we could take this class to an up a notch by inviting anybody who is interested to the gym. If you want to know why, it's because tonight we will have a first-ever Yokai Academy wrestling match.

Mark: That match will be a Brother vs. Brother Inferno Match between me and Glenn, but you won't see us compete as Glenn Jacobs vs. Mark Calaway. You will see us compete as Kane...vs...The Undertaker!

Everyone including Moka and Tsukune (who was excited to see a live match) gasped in shocked at the fact that both brothers will compete in a match that will take place at the gym. Some were also confused about the name of the match they will compete in. Mark and Glenn stared at each other as both Undertaker's dark purple aura and Kane's demonic red aura surrounds both of them.

Mark: To those who don't know what that match is, an Inferno Match a special type of match where the ring is completely surrounded by flames once both contenders have entered the ring. The only way to win is to set your opponent on fire. It usually end on the outside of the ring; this way, paramedics can assist the poor loser of the match.

Glenn: That match was official made by our sick, money and power hungry chairman of the WWE named Vince McMahon, who happens to be a human. And I thought I was sick. So far there were only five Inferno matches and the first Inferno match took place at WWE's pay-per-view, Unforgiven back at April 26, 1998.

Mark: In the WWE, some are scared to wrestle someone else, some who really wants to fight. But there are those who are not scared but refused to fight those who are close or related, but Mr. McMahon made these matches by putting Championships, #1 Contenders, even put their hair, injuries, friends, family, loved ones, or careers on the line. It always work that way.

Everyone were far more shock to hear such a match like, even about their boss, Tsukune knew so much about Mr. McMahon and hated him. But on the other hand the human was pumped to see a wrestling match in person for first time, and it got more excited that it is between "The Deadman" and "The Devil's Favorite Demon". Moka was even puzzled to see Tsukune get so excited about all this.

Tsukune: *In his thoughts* "This is insane, but I'm so excited that I get to watch WrestleMania 27, and see a live Inferno Match between Kane and The Undertaker. This place may be a school for monsters but to me this is a place where I can learn about wrestling. Never thought I say this but...thank you Dad, for signing that application."

Moka: *In her thoughts* "Is this what the human society are really into? Watching their own kind put their bodies on the line for good and horrible reasons? Maybe I was wrong after all, not all humans were evil. It may be dumb that Tsukune likes the idea but he's still important to me and it's his choice. Which is why I have to figure out what's going on between them."

Mark: Before we begin, me and Glenn would like to speak with Tsukune Aono outside right now.

Every student, which includes Moka and Kurumu, looked at Tsukune like as if he was in trouble. The human then got out of his seat, without asking, and got out of the classroom with the two wrestlers so they could talk. The vampire was starting to worry about what might happen to him. Tsukune, Mark, and Glenn began their private meeting while no one else could hear or interfere.

Mark: Kid, I'm sure that just like me, you heard of my brother now do you?

Tsukune: Yes. Oh crap, I can't believe that I get to meet someone like you Mr. Jacobs.

Glenn: Just call me Glenn.

Tsukune: Right. As Kane, you were a former WWE Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, ECW Champion, 10-time Tag Team Champion, Hardcore Champion, 2-time Intercontinental Champion, and the 2010 Money in the Bank winner. You even manage to eliminate 11 superstars at the 2001 Royal Rumble Match.

Glenn: *Felt more respected* Thanks for the respect, kid. I guess that this was another reason why my brother was teaching you about dark energy.

Mark: There is one more thing we like to talk about before we get back inside. And you better not think of an excuse to get out of this, Tsukune. Because I'm trying to help you.

Tsukune: I promise because my life depends on it. And I want to protect Moka no matter what.

Mark: Speaking of Moka, what was going on between you two that caused both of you not to speak to each other?

Tsukune: *Feeling upset about the subject* It's complicated. You see there's this girl named Kurumu Kurono, and something has gone wrong and it has something to do with her.

After Tsukune explained what was going on, Mark and Glenn believed everything he said because they sensed that he was being honest, and that they figured that Kurumu was also their student. So Mark had an idea to figure out what kind of monster she is, so that way they could solve the problem.

Mark: You're in luck Tsukune. I do have a few the records printed out on which type of monster most students are, and do not worry. Your records are still unknown.

Glenn: So I'm guessing that if we found out what monster Kurumu is, we could figure out her sick plan.

Tsukune: You guys think this will work? Is there really a chance to end this situation?

The human Brothers of Destruction nods in which is enough for the human to believe that their idea would work. Tsukune was relieved to hear from both Mark and Glenn.

Tsukune: Thanks guys, I knew I wouldn't regret trusting you two.

Mark: No problem, kid. Now let's get back inside and pretend this never happen.

Tsukune and Glenn nods in agreement as the three of them got back inside the room. The students looked at Tsukune with very confused looks, because they thought something scary would happen to him. The young dark energy user got back in his seat while Mark and Glenn begin turning on the projector to put in WrestleMania 27.

There were only eight matches such as Edge vs. Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship, Cody Rhodes vs. Rey Mysterio, Big Show Kane Santino Marella and Kofi Kingston vs. The Corre (Wade Barrett, Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel) in an Eight-Man Tag Team Match, Randy Orton vs. CM Punk, Michael Cole vs. Jerry "The King" Lawler with "Stone Cold" Steve Austin as the guest referee, The Undertaker vs. Triple H in a No Holds Barred Match for 'Taker's 18-0 WrestleMania Streak, LayCool (Michelle McCool and Layla) and Dolph Ziggler vs. John Morrison Trish Stratus and Jersey Shore's Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi, and The Miz vs. John Cena for the WWE Championship. There were some favoritism from the students towards the WWE Superstars and Divas, especially Cena and the host of WrestleMania: The Rock.

Glenn: *Whispering to Mark* Are you sure this is good idea to see that match between You and Hunter, brother?

Mark: *Whispering back* It's fine Glenn. I have gotten over it...but I'm not satisfied unless if I give him another chance at immortality.

Tsukune somehow overheard what The Brothers of Destruction were talking about. He did remembered Mark mentioning about that match, but had no idea that he wants to face "The King of Kings" in a rematch at WrestleMania 28.

Tsukune: *In his thoughts* "So that's why Mark has been training all the time, which it also explains why he never mentioned this to anyone but me, well in a little detail. I guess I have to wait and find out what's going to happen at WrestleMania 28."

Right after WrestleMania 27 was over, Mark has dismissed his class a few minutes early before their class period ends. Mark and Glenn began searching through the records of the students to find Kurumu's and deal with Tsukune's situation before things could possibly get out of hand.

Glenn: *Searching* Any ideas on how we're supposed find out what monster Kurumu Kurono is when the rules are not to reveal their monster forms?

Mark: *Searching* The headmaster mentioned that the records would change the moment those students reveal their true power. So far, there are only two students. Saizou Komiya, who happens to be an orc, and Moka Akashiya the vampire. Tsukune's is somehow still remained a secret

Glenn: So what makes you so sure that Kurumu would have an idea to reveal her monster form?

Mark: Remember when Tsukune said that when she looked at him and then the next minute he unintentionally said horrible things to Moka? It's obvious that he was somehow mind controlled, which it is only used as an ability.

Glenn: Similar to how you were able to control Mabel into joining the Ministry of Darkness and renaming him Viscera. Wait, I think I found it.

The human Brothers of Destruction took a look and noticed that Glenn found Kurumu's records. It says that she was a succubus, which Mark had read that they are monsters of the night since the middle ages. The females seduces the males in their dream. Mark and Glenn has now found out what was going on.

Mark: So it appears that Kurumu is a succubus and what she did to him was nothing but a spell, forcing him to do whatever it is against his will.

Glenn: I think it's time that we should end this, Mark. Who knows what she might do to him next?

Mark: First we need to find them and quick before it's too late. If things get out of hand, then we shall use our power to terminate her.

The human "Deadman" and The human "Big Red Monster" got out of the classroom and when they did, they noticed that Moka was running to wherever might be important. They were about to say something but stopped as they felt dark energy not too far away.

Glenn: Brother, do you feel that dark energy coming from over there?

Mark: Tsukune must be fighting against her spell! We must hurry!

They began searching until they found out that the dark energy was coming from the infirmary, so they continue running until they found out that inside, the window was broken, and they could hear a fight outside. Mark and Glenn then noticed that Kurumu had a pair of black appendages that reveals leather wings, her nails had extended to form razor sharp claws, her ears became pointed, and a long tail with a spade-like tip stuck out from under her skirt.

Mark: So this is the power of a succubus? I guess things did get out of hand after all.

Glenn: *In his demonic voice* Shall we proceed on ending this situation, Undertaker?

Mark: *In his dark voice* Let us make our debut as The Brothers of Destruction, Kane!

The devastating tag team has started to use their energy to transform into their true forms. Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka were having trouble dealing with the succubus, who was planning to kill them. Tsukune was having trouble taking the Rosario off of Moka, unlike how he first did when Undertaker fought Saizou.

Tsukune: This doesn't make any sense. I took it off the first time, but why can't I take it off now?

Moka: Tsukune, what are we going to do now? This will never end until Kurumu kills us.

Tsukune: *As he stands up* There's only one way but...I'm not sure if I'm ready, but this is my only shot. *In his thoughts* "My dark energy did helped me once, so I could use what I have to buy some time before Undertaker and Kane comes out. Might as well get it over with"

Moka had no idea what the human meant but quickly noticed that there was dark aura, which it resembles to The Undertaker's aura, surrounding him. Tsukune began concentrating on his dark energy as he closed his eyes. Kurumu on the other hand, who didn't noticed what he was doing, was preparing to attack once more.

Kurumu: *Glares at Tsukune* So where's the so-called "Deadman" now, Tsukune?! To think that he could be very powerful, but he's nothing but a fake just like every wrestler was!

Tsukune: *In his dark voice* Oh but I believe that you are wrong about The Undertaker.

Both Moku and Kurumu gasped in shocked at how Tsukune talks like that as a familiar bell toll from came from out of nowhere, the storm cloud appeared again, the thunder and lightning has struck, and smoke coming through the trees. They could have sworn it was "The Phenom" but they were in disbelief when they noticed that it was the human himself...but something is different about him.

Tsukune was wearing nothing but a dark trench coat, a dark hat, a pair of black gloves, one black elbow pad, black pants with The Undertaker's logo on each side of his legs, and a pair of black boots. He took off his coat and slowly took of his hat, revealing his white causing both girls to start shaking, which it only showed that he rolled his eyes. He rolls them back only to give the Kurumu a death glare as he put his fists together.

Kurumu: *Shaking in fear* W-What are you? T-this can't be right...it doesn't make any sense.

Tsukune: Kurumu Kurono...You have tried to separate both Moka and myself from each other, you have tried to force me to become yours, you have tried to kill us. But...you have never succeeded...because you have always failed.

The succubus then snarled at what he said, refocusing on her assault, she started flying towards him with her claws aiming right for his head. However, Tsukune was able to dodge by grabbing her arm, putting her in a wrist lock, causing her to tremble in pain. He then used his dark energy to create a rope to stand on.

Tsukune: You want to know what am I, Kurumu?! I am "The Demon of Yokai Academy"...I am Tsukune the Undertaker!

Tsukune then got on the rope, still holding Kurumu's arm, and started walking on the rope until he jumps off and hit her with his left arm, on the back of her head. This technique was none other The Undertaker's arm twist ropewalk chop called the Old School.

Tsukune the Undertaker: *In his thoughts* "Let's see what else I could with my dark energy."

**To be continued...**

**Sorry this had end shortly, but the battle is not over just yet. Can Tsukune win the fight with his dark energy? Will The Brothers of Destruction make their debut? And will Inner Moka be able to return? Find out on Chapter 3. This Hypergogeta2012 signing out, over and out! HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


End file.
